The present invention relates to a display device having a transparent display field through which ambient light can pass from the side facing away from an observer to the side facing the observer, and on which characters and/or symbols can be presented against a light background.
In such display devices, which are developed, for instance, as transmissive liquid-crystal displays, it is known to make the character symbols produced on the cell visible by means of ambient light which passes through the display or by means of a source of light arranged behind the liquid-crystal display. In the first case readability is dependent on the ambient light while in the second case the source of light arranged behind the liquid-crystal display is expensive.